La sorpresa
by Cata Castillo
Summary: Capítulo único, situado en el tiempo que Castle fue detective privado. Historia calentita para una noche de verano.


**LA SORPRESA**

Desde que Castle trabajaba como detective privado, Kate y él se veían menos durante el día, y eso que Rick hacía lo imposible por inmiscuirse en los casos que Beckett y los chicos estaban investigando.

La capitán Gates ya le había llamado la atención en varias ocasiones pero Castle no se resistía a no pertenecer al equipo y siempre que podía y se enteraba de donde estaban se llegaba hasta donde trabajaban Kate y sus amigos.

Ahora que ambos estaban inmersos en la investigación de sendos casos, casi ni se veían. Castle ya no podía escaparse para ver a Kate y ella echaba de menos esos ratillos que pasaban juntos, aunque siempre le reñía por meter las narices donde no debía, realmente se sentía halagada y encantada con la atención que él le prodigaba.

Hacía semanas que no hacían el amor y es que estaban tan agotados, que cuando llegaban a casa, solo se dedicaban unos cuantos besos y abrazos para terminar dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

El ajetreo constante y el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos empezaba a pasarles factura, y los dos ansiaban acabar sus respectivos casos y poder retomar su vida normal. Castle consiguió resolver su caso antes que Beckett, ya que el de él, no era tan complicado como el de ella.

Rick lo tenía muy claro, esa misma tarde, nada más que ella llegase, se encerraban en el loft y no salían hasta el día siguiente. Estaba desesperado, como una moto.

Le puso un mensaje diciéndole que ya estaba libre, y que a ver si ella podía salir un poco antes, ella le dijo que haría todo lo posible.

Por eso cuando ella lo telefoneó para decirle que le iba a ser imposible escaparse antes y que además no sabía a qué hora llegaría a casa, le entró tal ataque de indignación y frustración que empezó a gritarle por el teléfono.

-Es que no hay otro maldito policía en esa comisaría que pueda sustituirte por una noche – le gritó ofuscado.

-Rick no me grites – dijo ella intentando mantener la calma, pues ella también tenía ganas de gritar.

-Lo siento cielo – dijo él conteniéndose – pero estoy harto, te necesito Kate, llevamos días, que digo días, semanas sin estar juntos, creo que voy a explotar.

-Te prometo que mañana haya terminado o no este maldito caso, me escapo como sea y pasamos la tarde juntos – dijo ella – pero de verdad que hoy es imposible, lo siento cariño, yo también te echo de menos y estoy deseando estar contigo.

-¡Ay Kate! – suspiro él – te echo tanto de menos y estoy tan desesperado que el otro día estuve a punto de hacérmelo con una foto tuya.

-¿De hacerte que..? – preguntó ella que no tenía muy claro si había entendido lo que creía haber entendido.

-Ya sabes… una paja – dijo bajando la voz como si no estuviera solo en su casa.

-¡Vaya! – le contestó ella reprimiendo la risa – me consuela que al menos fuera con una foto mía.

-Por supuesto cielo, siempre tu – dijo él que también empezaba reír al escucharla a ella – espero que mañana me cumplas la promesa que me has hecho o voy a tener que recurrir a las fotos.

-Mientras que sean mías no hay problemas.

* * *

Le agobia estar solo en casa, tanto que está pensando arreglarse e ir a la comisaría, aunque le riñeran. Echa de menos a Kate y quiere, necesita estar con ella. También tiene hambre, así que piensa en prepararse algo para cenar antes, pero ni ganas tiene, de lo frustrado que se siente. Son las siete de la tarde, y en vez de estar pasándolo bien con su mujer, está ahí solo y reprimido en la casa.

Sonríe con ternura, pensando en Kate. La pobre estará agotada están siendo unos días terribles.

De pronto el teléfono le suena, y lo mira pensando que sea un mensaje de Kate, diciéndole que ha podido escaparse y se va a reunir con él. Mira la pantalla y ve que es un número desconocido, el que le ha dejado un mensaje. Es un posible cliente, le dice que le han pasado su número y que tiene un caso para él. También le dice que lo espera en su oficina.

-Bueno – se dice a sí mismo – parece que yo tampoco voy a poder librar esta tarde.

Se levanta y se va al dormitorio, donde se viste y cogiendo la cartera y el móvil, sale de su casa. Ya en la calle para un taxi y le da la dirección.

El taxi lo deja en la puerta del edificio donde tiene su agencia de detective, el portero lo saluda, todo el edificio es de despachos y oficinas de distintos negocios, así que a esa hora está vacío. Sube en el ascensor pensando que el cliente lo esperará en la puerta. Sale al rellano y le sorprende no ver a nadie esperando. También le sorprende ver la luz encendida a través del cristal de la puerta.

 _-¿Me he dejado la luz encendida?_ – se pregunta – _que raro, siempre me aseguro de apagarla_.

Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando fue a abrir notó que no estaba echada la llave.

 _-¿También me he dejado la puerta abierta?_

Entro en el vestíbulo y miró hacia la oficina de donde salía la luz que había visto a través del cristal de la puerta y lo que vio allí le hizo olvidarse del cliente dejándolo mudo. La escena que tenía frente a él, debía ser producto de una de sus fantasías... no era posible que fuese real.

Sentada en su escritorio y mirándolo con sonrisa pícara esta Kate, su Kate. Y vestida de aquella manera tan especial. El cabello recogido en un severo moño a la altura de la nuca y llevando unas gafas de pasta. Una minifalda plisada de color azul marino, y blusa blanca camisera con corbata, y en las piernas... "¡wow, las piernas!", medias negras, sujetas con un liguero que se dejaba ver y altos tacones.

Ella se pone en pie muy formal, con las manos atrás y sacando pecho, mientras se contonea coqueta, diciéndole:

-Señor Castle, ya creí que no llegaba y tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, hay más de un caso por resolver.

Rick, se abre dos botones de la camisa, el calor lo va a asfixiar. Suelta una carcajada feliz y extiende los brazos hacia ella, siguiendo el juego.

-Y usted, ¿es?

-Su secretaria, por supuesto – dijo ella de manera sugerente – y ya le he dicho la cantidad de trabajo que tenemos pendiente.

-Jajajajaja... y tanto que vamos a trabajar, señorita Beckett, no va a quedar un rincón de esta oficina en el que no trabajemos, téngalo por seguro – y se acerca a ella para abrazarla.

Kate, rechaza mimosa el abrazo y le dice:

-¿Por qué no se asegura de cerrar bien la puerta?, no hay nadie en el edificio, pero por si acaso apareciera algún otro cliente.

Rick retrocede rápidamente y echa el seguro, volviendo otra vez hasta donde esta ella que lo espera sentada en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas y mostrando la ausencia de ropa interior.

-No llevas bragas – dice él, resaltando lo que era más que evidente.

-No – dijo ella – sonriente – creo que de momento no voy a necesitarlas.

-Y tanto que no – dijo Castle con la voz ronca y acercándose a ella.

Ella lo aparta un poco y comienza a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

-Ahora sí que podemos empezar a trabajar tranquilos – le dijo en un susurro.

Él se vuelve a acercar y ella sin poder evitar la broma, le dice sonriente:

-¡Ey vaquero!, es que llevas pistola o que te alegras mucho de verme...

-Ni te imaginas lo que me alegro – murmuró él.

Rick, que ya se ha quitado la camisa, comienza a besarla con auténtico desenfreno, al tiempo que la acaricia íntimamente. Ella le responde con la misma pasión, son muchos los días deseándolo.

Esta primera vez la urgencia les puede, y Rick se deshace de los pantalones y los calzoncillos y echándola hacia atrás sobre la mesa, la penetra de una vez, para después abrirle de un tirón la blusa, haciendo saltar los botones y de ese modo liberar sus pechos.

-¡Ay cielo, que ganas tenía, que ganas amor!...

Kate no es capaz de responderle, solo jadea y se mueve al ritmo que le marcan los movimientos de él. Ambos tardan poco en alcanzar un explosivo y ruidoso orgasmo.

Minutos después, abrazados, él de pie y ella aún sobre su escritorio, rompen a reír felices.

-¡Así que estabas muy ocupada y no te podías escapar!... y mira lo que estaba preparando la inspectora, ¿Qué pasó al final?

-Terminamos el caso esta tarde, iba a decírtelo e irme para casa, cuando recordé las veces que hemos hablado de hacerlo aquí en tu oficina cuando tuviésemos tiempo, así que me callé y te preparé esta sorpresa que espero que te haya gustado – dijo esto último con tono sugerente.

-Me gustó mucho, pero ahora vamos a recoger esto y nos vamos ahí al sofá, me dio hambre, podríamos pedir algo de comer, no se unas pizzas, o comida china.

Kate, recogiendo los botones de su blusa y ordenando un poco el escritorio.

-Ya pensé en eso y he comprado algo antes de venir.

Kate coge unas bolsas que Rick no había visto antes y se dirige al sofá que hay allí y empieza a disponer lo que ha traído en la mesa baja que hay delante del mismo.

Rick, bebe feliz el vaso de vino que se ha servido. La escena es totalmente surrealista y ni en sus mayores fantasías la podría haber recreado mejor. Están en su oficina de detective privado, comiendo sobre platos de cartón, y bebiendo en vasos de plástico, usando cubiertos desechables. Él, solo con los calzoncillos, ella, solo con su camisa azul. Del disfraz de secretaria, no queda nada, ya lo guardó todo en su bolso. Ahora, mastica con apetito la ensalada que ha comprado, y que él acaba de terminar. Nada de velas, ni de cristal de bohemia, ni de rosas rojas, solo cubiertos y vajilla de usar y tirar. Tampoco caviar, ni fresas, ni champán, sino queso, fiambres, pan blanco y ensalada, ¡ah! y aquél vino español que tanto le gustaba a los dos.

-¡Mmmm, estaba famélica!, me moría de hambre, ¿quieres más?... ¡ay bobo!, digo comida, para recoger si no, ahora cariño, ahora... pero antes quitamos toda esta basura...

Él, impaciente había empezado a besarla de nuevo, ahora que la tenía allí con él no la iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente. Se inclinó sobre ella, recostándola en el sofá y empezó a besarla mientras le abría la camisa. Ella también lo acariciaba a él por el pecho y la espalada.

Rick sabía exactamente donde debía tocar para poner a su mujer a mil, le retiró las manos y se las puso sobre la cabeza, diciendo entre jadeos:

-Déjame a mí, cielo, deja que te haga gozar.

-Ya lo haces, Castle, pero yo también quiero participar.

-Luego amor, pero ahora déjame a mí.

Kate no se resistió, aunque era controladora por naturaleza, también le gustaba dejarse llevar, sobre todo cuando Castle le hacía el amor y esas cosas que solo él sabía hacerle. Así que lo dejó hacer.

Rick abandonó su boca y se dirigió a sus pechos. Aunque no eran muy grandes, a él le encantaban, sobre todo porque eran muy sensibles, solo con acariciarlos levemente a ella se le endurecían los pezones y eso a él le volvía loco.

Se metió un pezón en la boca y empezó a estimularlo con la lengua, ya Kate estaba jadeando. Alternaba en su boca uno y otro pecho, como si no quisiera dejar desatendido a ninguno de los dos.

Además de lamerlos también le daba suaves mordisquitos, mientras su mano se introducía entre las piernas de ella y empezaba a acariciar sus zonas más íntimas. Ella respiraba con dificultad, pero él seguía concentrado en su tarea de darle placer.

Kate sabía que no iba a tardar mucho en correrse, en el momento que su marido le acariciaba los pechos y la estimulaba con los dedos, ella se ponía como una moto y no duraba nada.

Y es que él sabía tan bien donde estaban sus puntos más sensibles, la conocía como nadie la había conocido antes y a ella le hacía sentirse tan amada, tan deseada y tan sexy, que aunque la hacía sentirse vulnerable, no le importaba porque sabía que con él estaba a salvo.

El orgasmo le sobrevino y la hizo estremecerse mientras gemía:

-¡Oh Castle!, ha sido genial, fantástico.

La calló con un largo y profundo beso.

-Ahora te toca a ti – dijo ella.

-Todavía no – dijo él mientras se hacía un poco hacia atrás y metía su cabeza entre el hueco de sus piernas.

-¡Oh Rick! – casi gritó ella cuando la lengua de él empezó a juguetear con esa parte tan íntima de su anatomía.

Ella enredó las manos en sus cabellos, mientras él seguía aplicándose en hacerla disfrutar. Cuando el segundo orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar, él se incorporó y se posicioné entre sus piernas, como estaba bien preparada él se deslizó dentro de ella con facilidad y empezó a moverse haciéndola gemir de placer.

El explosivo orgasmo de ella la hizo convulsionar provocando que Castle también se corriera. Fue a salir para quitarse de encima de ella, pero ella lo rodeó con sus piernas.

-Ni se te ocurra, detective.

-Deja que me ponga debajo que peso más que tú.

-Quiero seguir teniéndote encima y dentro de mí, un ratito más – dijo y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios.

-Gracias cariño – dijo él volviéndola a besar – gracias por esta sorpresa.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado.

-¿Gustarme?, ha sido espectacular.

-Y tanto que ha sido espectacular – dijo Kate – yo también lo he disfrutado muchísimo, ha sido genial.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos ya? – preguntó él.

-¿Tienes prisa? – dijo mimosa – creo que el pequeño Ricky no ha tenido su sesión de cariños y besitos que tanto le gustan.

-El pequeño Ricky está bastante contento hoy, no puede quejarse – dijo él con sonrisa satisfecha.

-Pero estoy segura, de que no se resistirá a que lo mimen un rato más, ¿no?

-Para nada, ¿Tienes ganas de más? – la miró – ¿no estás cansada?

-¿Cansada?, para nada amor, hoy nos vamos a poner al día, ahora te toca disfrutar a ti.

Lo empujó un poco hasta que él se sentó en el sofá, ahora fue ella la que se deslizó y empezó a estimularlo con su boca. Cuando estuvo a punto, ella se levantó y se sentó sobre la erección de él. Empezó a moverse, primero con suavidad, en pequeños vaivenes y cuando la cosa se fue poniendo más intensa, con mayor velocidad, hasta que los dos volvieron a disfrutar de un explosivo orgasmo, casi al unísono.

Ahora fue ella la que se dejó caer sobre el pecho de él, que la abrazó posesivamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Te quiero Katherine Beckett, eres sin lugar a dudas lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Yo también te quiero – suspiró ella – tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

-Prométeme que aunque tengamos mucho trabajo y estemos tiempo sin vernos o sin poder tener intimidad, no dejaremos que nos gane la rutina y siempre encontraremos el momento para tener ratos como este.

-¿Aquí en tu oficina? – dijo mimosa.

-Aquí, en casa, en un hotel o en la comisaría, por cierto – dijo pícaro – nunca lo hemos hecho en la comisaría.

-Ni nunca lo haremos – dijo ella horrorizada – solo faltaba que nos pillara Gates.

-Eso le daría un poco de morbo al asunto – dijo él sonriente.

-Ni se te ocurra, que te conozco – dijo ella temiendo que él hiciese alguna locura.

-Vale, pero prométeme también que si algún día te sientes muy necesitada me llamarás y buscaremos un rinconcito discreto para desfogarnos un poco.

-Sigue soñando Castle – le dijo ella aunque sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno señora Castle, ¿nos vamos a casa o quieres seguir aquí en el sofá?

-Yo había pensado que terminásemos la fiesta en nuestra suite del Four Seasons, mañana tengo el día libre y me apetece disfrutar del magnífico jacuzzi que hay allí y un buen desayuno tranquilamente y sin interrupciones.

-¿Solo quieres disfrutar del jacuzzi y el desayuno? – preguntó pícaramente.

-Bueno, tampoco le hago ascos a esa magnífica cama que hay allí.

-Pues entonces, vamos – dijo incorporándose – tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

-Así me gusta – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa – que me complazcas en todo.

FIN


End file.
